This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/546,224, filed Feb. 20, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Monoclonal antibody (mAb) technology and the various uses of such proteins with specific binding activity are well known. For example, mAbs are used as therapeutics, imaging agents, diagnostic reagents and affinity substrates.
Streptavidin is a protein very closely related to a protein avidin which provides a very stable noncovalent complex with vitamin D-biotin. Avidin itself is a very highly specialized protein that is only rarely expressed. Streptavidin, on the other hand, is readily expressed in a species Streptomyces, in Streptomyces avidinii. Streptavidin specifically binds a water soluble vitamin D-biotin (vitamin H). Similarly to avidin, it also binds rapidly and almost irreversibly and with a remarkably high, affinity to any molecule which contains an unhindered biotin. Streptavidin, contrary to avidin, is carbohydrate free and thus more suitable, for example, for X-ray crystallographic studies because of its homogenous molecular structure, or for various other detection techniques because of reduced non-specific binding.
The streptavidin gene has been cloned and expressed in E. coli (Sano and Cantor, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87(1):142-146, 1990; Agarana, et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 14(4):1871-1882, 1986). Fusion constructs of streptavidin, and truncated forms thereof, with various proteins, including single-chain antibodies, have also been expressed in E. coli (Sano and Cantor, Biotechnology (NY) 9(12):1378-1381, 1991; Sano and Cantor, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 176(2):571-577, 1991; Sano, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89(5):1534-1538, 1992; Walsh and Swaisgood, Biotech. Bioeng. 44:1348-1354, 1994; Le, et al., Enzyme Microb. Technol. 16(6):496-500, 1994, Dubel, et al., J. Immunol. Methods 178(2):201-209, 1995; Kipriyanov, et al., Hum. Antibodies Hybridomas 6(3):93-101, 1995; Kipriyanov, et al., Protein Eng. 9(2):203-211, 1996; Ohno, et al., Biochem. fol. Med. 58(2):227-233, 1996; Ohno and Meruelo, DNA Cell Biol. 15(5):401-406, 1996; Pearce, et al. Biochem. Mol. Biol. Int. 42(6):1179-1188, 1997; Koo, et al., Applied Environ. Microbiol. 64(7):2497-2502, 1998) and in other organisms (Karp, et al., Biotechniques 20(3):452-459, 1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,985 describes streptavidin-protein A chimeric proteins. Protein A (Sp A) is a cell wall constituent of Staphylococcus aureus. Protein A has been shown to specifically interacts with immunoglobulins, mainly IgG from mammalian species. The most essential feature of the protein of U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,985 is the ability of binding to biotin and IgG. In the current invention, the tetramer contains a cell-binding domain as well as biotin-binding streptavidin. In a preferred embodiment the cell-binding domain consists of CDR peptide of antibodies that bind to cell surface receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,590 concerns streptavidin-metallothionein chimeric proteins. Metallothionein protein is able to bind a variety of heavy metals with high variety. The most essential feature of the protein of U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,590 is the ability of binding to both biotin and heavy metal metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,934 concerns streptavidin mutants having secondary functional domain. In this patent, the second functional domain is inserted into streptavidin sequence. In the current invention, the cell-binding domain is separated, but linked to streptavidin via a linker sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,995 concerns single chain FV (scFv) polynucleotide or peptide constructs of anti-ganglioside GD2 antibodies. This patent also describes a method of connect this scFv to streptavidin or a pro-drug converting enzyme. Gangliosides are acidic glycosphingolipids found on the outer surface of most cell membranes. In many tumors there is abnormal glycolipid composition and structure. Disialoganglioside GD2 has been found in a wide spectrum of human tumors, including neuroblastoma, osteosarcomas and other soft tissue sarcomas, medulloblastomas, high grade astrocytomas, melanomas, and small cell lung cancer. In the current invention, cell-binding domains binds to receptors (protein) on the cell surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,881 concerns a streptavidin-protein A chimeric protein that can be used as a delivery system to form a non-covalent complex of a toxin or nucleic acid and an antibody. In the current invention, the tetramer can be used as a therapeutic reagent for cancers without coupling to addition toxin or nucleic acid or antibody.
U.S. Patent Application 20030095977 concerns a streptavidin and scFV fusion. In this particular application, antibody and antigen-binding fragment were also claimed for the second component in the fusion protein. Antibody fragment refers to “fragments, derived from or related to an antibody, which bind antigen and which in some embodiments may be derivatized to exhibit structural features that facilitate clearance and uptake, e.g., by the incorporation of galactose residues. This includes, e.g., F(ab), F(ab)′2, scFv, light chain variable region (VL), heavy chain variable region (VH), and combinations thereof.” U.S. patent application 20030095977 does not teach using a short amino acid sequence (5-8 amino acid residues) derived from a single CDR unit of the antibody.